It's All About the truth
by SpeakOutLoudX
Summary: How does Christine React to the news of Connor and Imogen's marriage? What happens between Lorraine and NIkki? Will Barry ever Accept Kasey's decision? Set after 8X20
1. Chapter 1 - We're Married

**Connor's POV**

Me and Imogen sat on the couch in my house. Mum had been in Paris for the past 2 weeks. She was due home today since we went back to school on Monday, but I haven't had chance to tell her that I married Imogen while she was on the plane to France. I'm not too sure how she will take, especially since it was a mother-son thing I ditched for the wedding. I'm actually really quite nervous, she wasn't too pleased when she found out that me and Imogen were engaged, saying we were too young, imagine how she'll react know that we have actually done it!

"You okay Connor?" came the voice of my beautiful wife (huh, wife, that's going to take some getting used too!).

"Yeah, yeah, it's just... mum's due back any minute and I'm just wandering how she'll react when we tell her we got married..."

"Shhh, it'll be fine. She won't like it at first but she'll come around," Imogen whispered to me, resting her head on my shoulder. I took her hands in mine, and looked at the rings on her left hand.

"She'll probably notice these first!" I joked gesturing towards her hand. Imogen didn't get time to answer before the front door opened. I stood up and walked towards the door, to see my mum struggling with her bags.

"Let me help you with that," I offered

"Oh, so now you remember me! I thought I wasn't important enough for your life anymore," she snapped

"Hey, I texted you! I just had something to do, something important to me, can't you just accept that?" I said defensively

"Well, can you at least tell me what was so important that you couldn't come to Paris with me?" she asked.

I nodded, "Sure, come with me," we walked into the front room where Imogen was waiting for us.

"What's she doing here?" she asked, sitting on the chair opposite her.

"Just listen will you!" I said as I by Imogen, "me and Imogen, well, we got married..."


	2. Chapter 2 - We're Married II

**Connor's POV**

"Me and Imogen, well, we got married..." I stammered, mum just looked at me.

"Hey Christine do you have my passport?" came the voice of Mr Byrne. What was he doing here and why would mum have his passport? No! He went to Paris with her instead of me!

"You went to Paris with Mr Byrne?!" I said in disbelief, standing up

"Well, you got married!"She screamed at me. I backed away from her and resumed my place next to Imogen.

Mr Byrne came into the room, probably about to say something when he stopped in his tracks looking from me and Imogen to mum. He started to back away when mum got up and pulled him back, presumably because she didn't want to be left alone with me and Imogen.

"This is why you pulled out of our trip, to marry _her_! It was supposed to be a mother-son thing!" she sneered.

"Well, it looks to me that you didn't suffer too much," I spat back, glaring at my mother. Mr Byrne coughed uncomfortably.

"Well...would anyone like a cup of tea? Imogen, come and help me – I don't know where everything is..." I looked to Imogen; she gave me a small smile before walking into the kitchen with Mr Byrne.

"Look, I know what you're going to say..." I started to say but mum cut me off.

"Well, how did you expect me to react? Blowing me off, then I come back to find you were married, and you didn't even tell me you were engaged! I had to find that out for myself!"

"I'm sorry, mum, I love you but I love Imogen as well!" I said as I moved to kneel on the ground beside her. "Can we please just move on from this, tell me about your trip to Paris! I see you didn't go alone after all!" me and mum laughed slightly as Mr Byrne and Imogen came in with mugs of tea.

"I'm not sure you want know!" she whispered to me. I immediately backed up with a disgusted look on my face.

"Maybe your right!" I say sitting by Imogen.

"Do I at least get to see your rings?" mum asked Imogen, smiling. Imogen smiled back and held out her left hand

"Well, they are beautiful," Mr Byrne said from behind mum, "Are you two already for school on Monday?" he joked, which set us all off lauging!


	3. Chapter 3 - Return To School

**A/N: sorry it has taken me ages to update! I have been really busy and I thought since its only 3 days til it comes back on (YAY!) I better update! This is only a short chapter but the next ones will be longer hopefully! Xx**

Kasey's POV

I walked up to the gates of Waterloo Road, Dyn wasn't far behind me. I stopped for a moment across the road to let her catch up with me. It had been quite an uneventful holiday really; Barry still wasn't talking to me though. He practically spent the whole 2 weeks ignoring my very existence. He would come home in the evenings and say hi to mum and Dyn but not even glance at me. If he is having a hard time with this, how does he think I feel? I decided to not let that stop me from having fun with my friends whatever Barry does or says to me. As me and Dyn crossed the road I spotted Zoe.

"Zoe!" I yelled as loud as I could. Zoe turned round and smiled at me. I jogged the rest of the way and walked through the gates with her. She had been really supportive and kind to me. She is my best friend in the whole world.

As we headed towards the doors, Barry stopped infront of us.

"Scram," he snarled at Zoe, "This doesn't concern you." I looked to Zoe, glaring at Barry, she went ahead.

"What do you want?" I say as I start to walk away. I didn't get very far before Barry grabbed my arm and pulled me in the opposite direction. Dyn ran over – as fast she could in her six inch heals – and stepped in between me and Barry.

"Leave her alone Barry, if you haven't anything nice to say, don't say it!" Dyn snarled. She was the only person Barry was afraid of – he wasn't even scared of mum! "If you do have something nice to say, then I'm all ears, but as it's you I didn't think it would be." Barry looked into Dynasty's eyes before walking off.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered!" she smiled at me, linking my arm with hers, she pulled me into school. It wasn't long before she saw Imogen and hurried away. I found Zoe waiting by my locker and we both headed to class.


	4. Chapter 4 - Awkward Encounters

Nikki's POV

This is going to be awkward! I pull into the drive way of Waterloo Road and park my car furthest away from Lorraine's as I can – without looking like I'm avoiding her. Which of course – I totally am! I can't believe I did that! What was I thinking? I had meant it as "Do you wanna go for a drink?" not "Do _you _want to go for a drink" like friends. But there was a moment between us in Michael's office, and I thought I might as well try to become friends with her, seen as she writes my paycheques. I never meant for that to happen!

STOP IT! I shout to myself. I'm just over-analysing things, it was fine. I'm sure she didn't take it in that way! Just act like there is nothing going on and you'll be fine!

I tell myself this all the way to the staff room, but as soon as I walk in, all my confidence. I silently make myself a brew whilst avoiding glances from the other members of staff. I say a quiet 'hello' to everyone before taking a seat in the corner next to the window. I know she is here somewhere, I've just seen her car. I'm just glad I didn't bump into her on the way here!

At that moment Michael and Christine walk in, with Lorraine close behind them. I shift in my seat slightly as Michael addresses us with the expectations of this new term. As soon as the bell went, I headed straight to the door but Lorraine caught up with me anyway. I grimace slightly before turning around, smiling at her.

"Hey. What's up?" I ask trying to sound cheerful, but not hopeful.

"Listen, I just... Well... How about we grab that drink after work tonight?" She stammers, blushing slightly.

"Yeah alright," I say quietly, looking to the ground. We stood in an awkward silence for a few moments. "I have to get to the PRU."

"Yeah, of course!" she says quickly before I smile and head to the PRU, satisfied that i had finally got my answer.


End file.
